Unexpected Happenings
by BluezebraAFHS
Summary: Okay, so, sucky title, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else. Just an EdWin one shot that's based on a role play conversation I had with my friends. I think it's good. Kind of like a serious crack story, its hard to explain. Rated T for swearing. Gets a little OOC towards the end.


**Okay, so another Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic. This one is kind of like serious crack, I don't know how to explain it. Just read and enjoy.**

* * *

"Brother, Winry will be here any second. What's she gonna say when she sees the state your automail is in?"

Edward smiled confidently. "I can just hide it Al!" he answered

The 6 foot tall suit of armor looked down at his brother in what you could call a skeptical manner. "How do you expect to hide _that _for an entire week Ed? She's going to notice, and then she'll probably throw a wrench at your head!"

Ed looked down at his automail and winced. Al was right, there was no way she wasn't going to notice that. From the wrist up, the arm was scratched and bent, with the top paneling peeling off in some areas. The entire hand had fallen off sometime during the train ride back to Central from their last mission.

"Al I-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Ed was cut off by a knocking at the door, and scrambled to hide his automail while Al answered it.

Al opened the door to see a smiling Winry. "Hey Al!" She chirped cheerfully

"H-hey Winry. How've you been?" he asked

"I've been great. Granny and I have had a lot of customers lately. It's great for business! Can I come in?"

"What? Oh that's great! Come on in." Al stepped back and Winry walked inside to the living room where Ed was, doing his best to hide his broken arm.

"H-hey Win!" he said, trembling as her face darkened

"Edward. What have you done this time?" she asked, taking out her wrench, seemingly from nowhere.

Ed gulped. "W-what do you mean, Winry? I didn't do anything. Why would you think that?"

"You only call me Win when you're trying to hide something." She answered, stepping closer to the shaking boy

"W-Winry, I promise. I-"

Al cut him off. "Ed, just show her already."

"HELL NO! I don't want to die!" a panicking Ed ran and jumped out the window, thankful that their apartment was only on the second floor. "STUPID GREASE MONKEY!"

Al sighed. "Sorry Winry. Ed broke his automail again."

She sighed. "What did he do this time?"

Al jumped out the window to go after Ed, and yelled back "He got into a fight during our last mission. He's lucky he made it out with just a broken arm!"

Ed, who heard everything started running a little faster. "Damn Scar." he said, beginning to tire

"You were egging him on brother!" Al stated, catching up to him, picking him up and taking him back to their apartment.

As soon as the reentered the room, Ed was met with a wrench to the head, thrown by a red faced Winry. "DAMN IT ED! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING RECKLESS!"

"Ow…" he muttered, rubbing his head. "Well, that bastard deserved it! Stupid gear head."

Hearing the last part, Winry threw another wrench at Ed's head. "ALCHEMY FREAK!" she yelled

Al sighed. 'Here we go again.' He thought

Winry took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, then she sighed. "Well, give it here Ed. Looks like I'll have to fix it again."

Ed, who had hidden behind Al came out slowly. He took the automail out of the port, and handed it to her. He yawned. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap." He said

Winry looked up from his automail. "Oh no you don't Ed, you can go to the store and pick up some supplies for me. I didn't bring any 'cause I didn't expect to have to do maintenance."

Ed sighed. "But I don't wanna!"

"Ed, don't be lazy!" Al said

Ed glared over at his little brother. "Don't tell me what to do!" he stated

Al sighed and face palmed, while Winry groaned. "What's wrong Winry?" Al asked

Ed grinned. "She's a grease monkey, that's what!" he said

She glared at Ed. "It's just gonna take longer than I thought it would. I have no idea how you messed your arm up so bad Ed." She seethed

"She's probably going to throw another wrench at you brother."

Ed covered his head with his one arm, and backed up a bit. "Yeah, she'd like that."

Al shook his head, and Winry glared at the two of them. If looks could kill, they'd have died six times.

Al backed away and put his hands up. "Hey. W-what did I do Winry?"

Ed smirked. "We were born."

"W-what?" Al asked

"Nothing Al, you're fine. It's Ed I'm mad at."

"Dammit…" Ed muttered

Al sighed, relieved. "Okay, good. Sorry Ed. You're on your own." He said, backing away from them.

Ed glared at his brother. "Whose side are you on?" he asked

Al just continued to back away. "I'm not going to answer that."

Winry rolled her eyes, and went back to working on the automail. She was breathing really heavily.

"Tired yet?" Ed asked, smirking

Winry glared at Ed. "Winry, maybe you should calm down. I don't want you killing brother." Al said

"Oh, don't worry Al, I won't kill him, just maim." She answered

Ed glared at Winry, and she glared back. "Fine Ed, if you won't go to the store to get my tools, I'll go myself." She said, standing up

Ed sat on the couch and lied down. "Fine with me." He said

She rolled her eyes again, and began walking out the door. "By the way Ed, I'm taking your wallet with me."

"Fine, fine. I don't care."

Winry huffed, and grabbed the wallet. "Be back later." She said. She then left, pausing on the way out to shoot Ed another death glare, which he didn't see as he was already asleep.

A little while later, Winry came back and finished working on Ed's automail. "There, your beautiful arm is finished Ed. Now don't go getting into any major fights." She said, handing him the automail

Ed chuckled, and whispered to Al. "You remember that fight I had with Mustang for renewing my state certification? I'm going to challenge him to a rematch!"

Al sighed. "Brother, why would you do that. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Winry walked over and smacked Ed, who fell to the ground. "I heard you, alchemy freak! You better not!" she yelled

"Winry, you didn't have to hit him so hard!" Al said, exasperated

"Sorry." She said, helping him up

"It's okay. I guess I did kind of deserve it." Ed answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Well here, let's get your automail back on." She said

He nodded, and sat on the couch.

"On three. 1… 2… 3!" she said, connecting the arm to his nerves

Ed winced and groaned. "I'll never get used to that." He said

Winry laughed a little, and helped him back onto his feet. He rolled his shoulders a bit, and then turned to Al. "Hey Al, how 'bout a little sparring match to…" he trailed off, seeing Al was frozen and staring out the window.

"Uh… Al?" Winry asked

"I'll be right back." He answered, running out the door.

"What's with him?" Ed asked, staring at the space his little brother used to take up

Winry shrugged. "Who knows?"

A few minutes later, Al came back inside. When he stepped into the room, a strange growling came from inside his suit of armor.

Ed turned to face him slowly, a dark look on his face. "Al… what did I say about taking in stray cats?"

"Oh, is there a kitty? Can I see it, can I Al?" Winry asked, a pleading look on her face

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about brother. There is no cat." Al said, scratching the back of his helmet nervously.

"Al, why are you scratching your helmet? You have no sense of touch." Ed said, walking closer to him

"Let me see the kitty Al!" Winry pouted, staring up at Al, begging.

"I'm sorry Win, but there's no cat." Al stated

"But… but…" Winry sat on the floor, a sad expression on her face

Al made a gulping noise, and started backing away slowly, but before he could make it out of the room, Ed came and ripped off his helmet, peering inside the suit of armor that was his brother.

"W-wait, brother!" Al spluttered

"Aha- Oh shit!" Ed said, seeing a Bengal tiger.

"What?" Winry asked, looking inside Al's armor "Ah! Big kitty!" she shouted, running and hiding behind Ed.

Ed and Winry watched in horror as the tiger jumped out of Al's armor and began rubbing against Ed.

"See Ed, she won't hurt you. She's tame!"

Ed shuddered. "Y-yeah, sure…"

"Can we keep her brother?" Al pleaded, looking at him intently

Winry grasped on to Ed's shirt and buried her face into the back of his shoulder. "I don't wanna be eaten!" she squeaked

Al sighed "She's tame Win, she won't hurt you. Unless you step on her tail, then she'll attack you."

Winry let go of Ed, but still stayed close to him.

Al turned back to Ed. "So brother, _can _I keep her?"

Ed looked at the tiger sitting on his feet. "Hmm… if you somehow train him to settle the score with Sca-I mean… Sure! Why not?"

"Ed, I'm not going to use _her _as a weapon." Al said, crossing his arms and staring down at his brother

"Okay, okay fine. Go ahead and keep her." Ed said

"Really, you mean it?" Al asked, joy evident in his tone

Ed smiled, happy to see his brother so excited. "Yeah Al. I do mean it."

"What should we name her?" Al asked

Ed thought for a moment before answering. "Hmm… how about Scar-kill-o-matic-9000! Or something like Beth?" he answered

"Beth is a better name." Winry said, looking down at the tiger. "It fits her."

Al nodded. "Okay, we'll name her Beth then."

The tiger, now named Beth, then proceeded to knock Ed down, and fall asleep on top of him.

"Awe… see Ed? She likes you!" Al said

Ed smirked. "I have a tiger blanket!" he said

Al and Winry started laughing. "Nice one Ed." Al said

A little while later, Winry decided to go to the store as there was 'nothing edible anywhere in this entire apartment'. When she came back, she was smiling brightly and there was a slight bounce to her steps.

"Why're you so happy?" Ed asked, sitting on the couch next to a sleeping Beth.

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Oh, nothing. I just saw an old friend at the market and he asked me to eat dinner with him tomorrow." She said, the smile on her face somehow growing even wider.

"Oh." Al said, turning to look at Ed.

"That sounds nice." He said, trying to act like nothing was wrong. Al could see his disappointment though.

"I know! I can't wait!" Winry said

"Oh, okay." Al said, looking away from the ecstatic blond.

Winry's expression fell a bit. "What? Aren't you happy for me Al?"

"Oh! Of course I am Winry! It's just that… never mind." Al said, turning away.

"Well, I'm going to bed then. See you in the morning!" Winry said, walking to her room

Once she was gone, Al looked over to Ed who was cuddling with Beth. "Aren't you glad I found her Ed?" Al asked, staring at the cute sight in front of him

Ed sighed. "I am Al. I really am. Finally, a female being who _doesn't _hurt me."

The next morning, Winry woke up and came down the stairs, excited for her date later that evening. "Morning guys." She said, giggling at the sight of Ed waking up cuddling with Beth.

He yawned. "Morning Win."

Al looked over to Winry. "You excited for your date later?" he asked as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

Winry nodded. "You bet I am!" she stated, sitting down at the table waiting for breakfast to finish cooking.

Al looked between Ed and Winry and back again, shook his head and sighed.

Winry gave Al a strange look, before turning to Ed. "So, Beth hasn't hurt you at all?" she asked

Ed nodded. "Yup. Beth hasn't hurt me at all, unlike _someone…"_

Winry looked at Ed confused and poked him. "Who's hurting you Ed?" she asked, then she looked away. "Ah, never mind. Knowing you, you'll never tell me anyway. I'm going to go pick out my outfit for tonight." She said, walking into her room.

Once she was out of earshot, Ed looked down and muttered to himself. "Her name starts with W and ends with inry."

Al looked on, unable to do anything. He sighed. 'Winry, can't you see how Ed feels about you?' he thought

"What are you going to do Ed?" he asked

Ed looked up at Al. "Party like its 1999? I don't know Al…" he answered, looking back down at his hands

A few minutes later, Winry came down in a blue dress. "What do you guys think? Should I wear my hair down with this?" she asked

Ed shrugged. "Do what you want." He said

She walks back to her room and tries on two more dresses and two different skirts. "What do you guys think, skirt or dress?" she asked

"I don't know Win." Al said

"Come on guys, help me!" she pleaded

"I don't really know what to say Winry, you look good in all of them." Al said

"You look fine, Win." Ed answered

"Thanks guys." She said, smiling at the two of them "I hope this goes well… this may be my only chance! You sure I look okay?"

"Damn rig-I mean, you're beautiful. If any guy passed you up, it's his loss." Ed said

Winry blushed. "Thanks Ed." She said

Ed looked down, trying to hide his own blush. "Uh… yeah. No problem Winry!"

"Oh, just get together already!" Al blurts out

Ed and Winry both blush harder. "Uh… I-I'll be in my room getting ready if anyone needs me." She said, walking away.

Ed spit out his milk. "What the hell Al?" Ed paused for a minute staring at the drink in his hand. "Oh…" his face turned green, and he just made it to the garbage can before he threw up. "H-how could I…" Ed said no more as at that moment, he fainted.

When Ed woke up, he repeated his question. "What the hell was that Al?" he asked "How could I have drunken milk…"

Al sighed. "You were too busy staring at Winry to notice brother." He stated

"W-was not!" Ed spluttered

"I'm not blind brother, I saw it with my own eyes."

"YOU DON'T HAVE EYES!" Ed said, blushing

Al huffed. "Yeah well, I _can _see. And I know what I saw!"

"W-well yeah, but… you can't say it was with your _own _eyes." Ed said, looking down

Just then, Winry came down. "Bye guys, I'm off to my date. See you later." She said

"See ya Win." Ed said, cuddling with Beth again

"Have fun!" Al said

Winry smiled and walked out. As soon as she was gone, Al sighed. "Brother, if you ever want a chance with Winry, you better hope it doesn't work out with this guy." Al said

Ed sighed. "I know Al, I know."

A little while later, Winry came back crying.

Ed looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the door open. "You're back earl-What happened Winry, why are you crying?"

Winry rubbed her eyes and sniffled a bit. "He cancelled on me last minute." She said

Ed sighed and walked towards her. "Come 'ere." He said, pulling her into a hug

She buried her face in his shoulder. "Thanks…" she muttered

Ed pulled away. "If he would cancel just like that, he doesn't deserve you Win. You deserve someone so much better than him." He said

'Yeah, someone so much better than me too. I don't deserve you.' Ed thought

"Here Winry, I'll go get you some ice-cream." Said Al, walking into the kitchen

Winry giggled a bit. "Thanks Al." she said, pulling away from the hug.

Ed looked at her. "You know… if you want me to, I can go kick that guy's ass for you." Ed said, a serious look on his face

Winry laughed as they went to sit on the couch. "No Ed, it's fine." She said, unconsciously leaning against him.

When Al walked back into the room with Winry's ice-cream, he inwardly smiled at the sight of the two of them like that. "Awe, you look so cute! I'm smiling on the inside!" he said

Ed and Winry blushed. "What do you mean Al?" she asked

Ed blushed even harder. "Uh… you're leaning against me…" he said

She blinked, and blushed even harder than Ed. "Oh, sorry." She said, moving away.

"Awe… why'd you move? I'm pretty sure he was fine with it!" Al said

"A-Al!" Ed stuttered, blushing again

"Umm… well…" Winry said, moving even farther away from him

"Just kiss already!" Al said

"W-w-what?" Winry spluttered, blushing once again. Deciding it would be better just to get out of that situation, she got up and went to her room, leaving Ed alone with Al.

"Al, what was that for?" Ed whined

"Oh, come on. I know you want to kiss her." Al teased

Ed blushed. "W-well yeah, but…"

"I'm just saying, you two would make a great couple." Al looked down at Beth "Don't you agree with me Beth?"

The tiger just yawned and jumped up onto the couch next to Ed, placing her head in Ed's lap. He brought his hand up and stroked her head, looking anywhere _but _Al.

"Let's face it Al… it's probably never going to happen…" Ed said, looking away

The next morning, breakfast was a very awkward affair. Ed and Winry couldn't even look at each other without blushing.

Finally, by 7 pm, Al couldn't take it anymore. "That's it! You two need to talk this through and decide what you want to do!" he exploded

Ed looked at Winry. "Yeah, I guess he's right…"

They both go and sit on the couch, while Al guards the door. "Alright Ed, tell her. Right now."

Winry looked confused. "Tell me what, Ed?" she asked

Ed sighed and took a deep breath. "W-Winry… I've liked you for a few years now… as in more than friends." He said, blushing.

Winry blushed and looked away. "Y-y-you did?" she asked

Ed nodded, looking intently at his hands in his lap.

Al started walking out of the room. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll start making dinner."

"E-Ed. Tell me the truth… Do you really like me like that? Or is this all a joke?" Winry asked

Ed looked up at her. "I'm not lying Winry." He said seriously

Winry looked skeptical. "Ed, you have thirty seconds, and then I'm leaving." She said

"Winry, he's not lying. There are days where he can't stop talking about you." Al said from the kitchen

She blushed. "Prove it!" she said

Al sighed. "Go read his journal if you have to!"

"I need proof Ed. Show it to me." She said

Ed gets and goes to his room, then comes back with his journal. He hands it to Winry, and looks over to Al who's holding a note that says 'KISS HER'. He blushes and sits back down, waiting for Winry's reaction.

Winry starts to open the book, but stops midway. "Ed… I don't feel comfortable reading this." She closes it and gives it back to him. "I'm sorry, but… let's just forget this ever happened." She said, standing up to head back to her room.

Ed looks over to Al again, who's holding another note. 'DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!' it says.

"Why Winry? Why do you want to forget about this?" Ed asked, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him

"I… I just… I think it would be better that way. I mean, you're in the military, I'd just be holding you back if anything happened. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, hoping he'd understand.

Ed looked over to see Al holding yet another note: 'THIS COULD BE YOUR ONLY CHANCE!'

"I'm sorry…" she said again, pulling away from the hug and turning around. "It'd just be easier this way."

Al put up another note: COME ON ED!

Winry looked towards the kitchen. "Hey Al! Is dinner ready yet?" she asked

"Nope, a few more minutes. Wait there!" he answered, somehow managing to move out of sight without making too much noise.

"Okay." She said, sitting back down

Ed looked back over at Winry, who was staring at the floor, and took a deep breath. "Winry, I know you think it would be easier if we just forget, but I don't want to. You wouldn't hold me back Win… I want to be with you." He said, his face turning red.

Winry still wouldn't look at him. "Ed… I… I just feel like I would. I don't want to hold you down…"

She started to get up and walk into the kitchen, but Ed grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Winry, I know for a fact that being with you would not, in any way, hold me back." He said, looking her in the eye.

She turned her head, unable to hold his gaze. "Please Winry…" he whispered

"I don't wanna Ed… you're just too important. If it didn't work out, our relationship would be ruined forever…"

"Winry… please. I want to be with you… I… I love you… I don't want to die having lived a lonely life."

Winry pulled her arm away, and turned back towards the kitchen. "Al, is dinner done yet?" she asked

"Nope, almost. Just a few more minutes." He replied

Winry looked at the pleading boy in front of her. "Dammit Ed, just stop. I don't like this joke…"

Ed's expression fell. "How could anyone joke about this kind of thing?" he asked her, looking her straight in the eyes

"I don't know, okay! I just don't know Ed… but you joke about a lot of things." She said, turning away again, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ed could feel tears building up behind his own eyes, and he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her chin, and pushed their lips together in a soft kiss.

After a few seconds he broke it and looked into her shocked eyes. "Not about you Win, I'd never joke about you."

Winry just looked at Ed, unable to say anything.

Right then, Al walked into the room. "Dinner's ready." He said

Breaking eye contact with Winry, Ed turns towards Al. "Uh… thanks." He said as they walk towards the kitchen.

"What did you make Al?" Ed asked, breaking the silence.

"Stew." Al said

Ed jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. "YEAH!" he said, running towards the kitchen

Winry and Al laughed, entering to see Ed already devouring a bowl of the stuff.

The silence seems to grow more and more tense with every bite Ed and Winry take. By the time they're done eating, everyone's ready to just leave and go to sleep.

The next morning Winry walked over to Al. "Hey, can we talk?" she asked

"Hmm? Oh, sure." He answered, patting the ground next to him.

She sat down and began taking. "Al, did you set up Ed to say all that stuff last night?" she asked

"No. I helped him get the courage to say that, but I didn't tell him to. It was all him." He answered

"I don't believe that." She said, dead serious

"It's true Winry. Ed loves you, there's nothing you can do to change that. Why is that so hard for you to believe? Tell me."

"It… it's just… you know what? Fine, I'll believe you Al. It's not like he'll forget about it anyway…" She said, looking down

Al sighed. "Winry… you know Ed. You know he doesn't joke around with things like this. That was his first kiss, Win, and he gave it to you. That should mean _something_."

"Well, I guess it does… but, I mean, it probably wouldn't even work out! We don't see each other often enough for something like that to…" Winry said

Al sighed again. "Winry, do you wanna know why Ed never visited?"

Winry looked up curiously. "Why?" she asked

"Because he was afraid if he had too much contact with you, he'd end up telling you. He was scared." Al said

Winry's eyes widened. "O-oh!" she said

Al smiled inwardly. "Go talk to him." He said, giving her a light push.

She nods, and walks to Ed's room. She knocks on the door. "Ed?" she asked, pushing it open. What she saw made her smile. He was asleep on his bed using Beth as a pillow. It was so adorable.

She walked over to him and poked his cheek. "Ed, wake up!" she said, poking him harder

His eyes opened and he sat up. "What is it?" he asked

Winry took a deep breath. "I've finally sorted out my feelings." She said

He raised an eyebrow. "And what have you come to?" he asked

She took another deep breath, and leaned in to kiss him. After a few seconds, she pulled away, and put her forehead on his. "I… I love you…" she whispered, watching as a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Really?" he asked

She nodded, a smile making its way onto her own face. "I do." She said

Ed leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you too Winry."

By the end of the week, Ed and Winry were officially declared 'A Couple'. When Ed went back to the office, Mustang's team teased him constantly about it. Even though they didn't get to see each other too often, they sent many letters.

There were times when they wouldn't see each other for months at a time, but they always remained strong. It was, as you could say 'true love'.

In the end, Al got his body back and found a nice girl. Ed and Winry were married and had two kids. Rainbow Flabberjunkies tried to take over Amestris, but Mustang and his team took them down. All was right with the world.

* * *

**Okay. I think this is the longest one shot I've ever made. The idea for this story comes from a role play conversation I had with a couple of my friends. **

**For anyone who wants to know, rainbow flabberjunkies are an alien species that are trying to take over the world. They have two forms, their original form and the human form they take on, which they can change whenever they like. their original form is a very fat, rainbow colored creature that smells like a dumpster, not that hard to miss. in their human form, they don't smell as bad as a dumpster, but do smell like they could use a shower. they will not eat food, and they will do everything they can to avoid water, as both are poison to them. the only way to kill them is to either make them drink coffee, eat gummy bears, or completely submerge them in water.**

**okay, so how did I do? I'd really like to know. So, equivalent exchange! I write the story, you review! how's that sound? **


End file.
